Chobits
by LoNeR-YuFFiE
Summary: [SasuSaku] Akatsuki secuestró a Sakura. Cuando volvió, ya no era la misma de antes. ¿Quién cuidará de ella? [Historia basada en la serie Chobits de CLAMP]
1. Chapter 1

Escuchando la canción "Let me be with you", opening de la serie "Chobits" se me ocurrió hacer este fic. Es una locura, un delirio realmente… Pero no sé, me gustó .

No sé si alguno de ustedes vio la serie "Chobits" de CLAMP (Autoras de: RGVeda, Card Captor Sakura, Clamp School Detectives, Magic Knight Rayeheart –Mal conocida como "Las guerreras mágicas"-, Miyuki-Chan in wonderland, X/1999 y muchos otros que me da paja citar:D). Estas minas son lo máaaaass! .

Los ubico un poco en la serie para que entiendan lo que pasa acá. Hideki Motosuwa es un chico normal que está a punto de cumplir 19 años. Un día, volviendo a su casa, encuentra tirada en la basura una Persocom. Las persocom son mujeres robots que hacen las tareas de la casa, sirven como computadoras con internet, etc etc. Son muy caras, por eso Hideki no pudo conseguir ninguna… Hasta esa noche que se encontró a la persocom en la basura. La tomó, se la llevó a su casa y presionó el interruptor. La muchacha se despertó y lo primero que dijo fue "Chii". Bueno, el convive con ella y le van pasando cosas, blah blah, miren la serie! ¬¬… Otra cosa, Chii (Nombre del persocom) no sabe decir otra cosa más que "Chii", a medida que pase el tiempo va a ir aprendiendo diversas cosas que le va a enseñar Hideki… Cualquier cosa que no entiendan, me preguntan, aunque estaría bueno que leyeran el manga/vieran la serie antes de leer este fic, si es posible. Pero si con lo que les digo les alcanza, genial!... :)

Bueno gemte, que comience esta historia! …

¡Inspiración, ven a mí!

* * *

**Chobits**

_Capítulo I: "Let"_

Día soleado en Konoha. Los pajaritos cantan, las nubes se levantan… Ah no, esa era otra historia. Lo que hoy contaré es la historia de un chico aparentemente normal: Uchiha Sasuke.

Parecía un día como cualquier otro… Claro, sin contar que la Haruno había desaparecido hacía una semana.

----------Flash Back----------

Varios miembros de Akatsuki rodearon a cuatro ninjas de Konoha: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura. "¿Cómo pudieron atacar Konoha sin ser vistos?" Preguntó el Sensei.

Sasuke tenía los ojos clavados en una sola persona. Ese ser detestable que le había hecho la vida imposible. No cruzaron miradas porque el bastardo no lo miraba a él. Miraba a la chica.

La furia inundaba su ser. La ira comenzaba a corromper cada minuto de su existencia. Su único motivo para seguir viviendo estaba frente a él, mirando a una muchacha con ojos lujuriosos.

El encapuchado dio un paso.

"¡Ni un centímetro más, Itachi!" Gritó Sasuke, remarcando esta última palabra. Cada persona que lo escuchó se estremecía.

"Peleen con las basuras… - Itachi miró a Sakura – Pero yo me encargo de ella"

"Ni se te ocurra, esperé por este momento tanto tiempo… ¡Ni creas que te dejaré pelear con ella antes que conmigo!". El Uchiha menor se abalanzó contra su hermano con furia. Estaba decidido a matarlo.

"¿Pelear? No molestes…" Antes de que pudiera llegar, Itachi corrió contra Sasuke, con el puño cerrado y con el plan de golpearlo directamente en la cabeza (N/A: A ver si así le hacen contacto las neuronas ¬¬ XD).

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Había algo, una sombra. Esperó el dolor, pero este no se dignó a aparecer. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio aquella escena que jamás olvidará. A su hermano sosteniendo en brazos a aquella que le había servido de escudo. Así fue. Sakura se interpuso en el golpe… Y eso, mis queridos amigos, era fácil de ver porque los hermosos cabellos que adoraban el rostro de la muchacha se tornaban de un color rojizo. Los demás miembros de Akatsuki intentaron secuestrar a todos, pero sólo lograron cautivar a Naruto.

----------End of flash back-----------

A los tres días de secuestrado, Naruto apareció. Pero no ha hablado desde entonces. Algo así como un autista.

Pero ya había pasado una semana… ¿Qué cosa había visto Naruto que lo puso así?

Ese domingo a la noche, Sasuke caminaba por la calle… No quería llorar. No debía. Se sentó en una plaza y allí se quedó, maldiciéndose por no haber podido rescatarla.

"No te das cuenta que tienes algo hasta que lo pierdes" La voz de su sensei lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¡Oh, cuánta razón hay en sus palabras!...

Hacía siete días que Sasuke añoraba una voz chillona que le gritara 'Sasuke-kuuuuunn!'. La extrañaba.

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros como la noche (N/A: Dios, falta de imaginación... Comparaciones absurdas XD) se retiró a su hogar.

Miraba todas las cosas que habían a su alrededor en el camino. Porque tal vez algún día no estén más… Un perro, una rubia, una mochila en mal estado, Sakura, una perfumería, una tien… Esperen un minuto¿SAKURA?...

Sasuke retrocedió y allí la encontró. El pelo le había crecido hasta el suelo (N/A: Aaah! A Sasuke le gustan con pelo largo XD!) y estaba vestida con… Bueno, no estaba vestida. La tapaban unas vendas y a duras penas. Estaba tendida en la basura, con un rostro inexpresivo.

El Uchiha menor se acercó esperando lo peor. Puso una mano en su cuello. Estaba viva. La levantó y se la llevó a su casa. ¡Eran las 4 de la mañana!... ¿A dónde iba a llevarla?

La dejó en el suelo, pero incorporada (Su espalda contra la pared, como si estuviera sentada) y llamó a Tsunade. "Disculpe Tsunade… Hmp… Sí… Encontré a Sakura dormida en la basura. Ahá… Le ha crecido el pelo de manera considerable y está cubierta simplemente con vendas. Sí, casi… ¿Temperatura?... A ver, espere…"

El chico se acerco a la 'bella durmiente' y le puso primero una mano en la frente, después en una pierna (N/A: No sé, quería ver si tenía la misma temperatura en todo el cuerpo). Volvió al teléfono "Está helada… ¿Un… sello?... Ahá… ¿Pero dónde?... Está bien. Hasta luego, adios"

Genial. Era un sello hecho por su hermano. Tsunade le había dicho que tenía que encontrar un punto en el cuerpo de Sakura que la hará despertar. Debía presionar… Como si fuese un interruptor.

Se sentó al lado de la muchacha… "Así que tengo que buscar el punto que te haga despertar…" Hasta ese momento, no la había visto con detenimiento… Estaba bastante buena la flaca. Y sí, verla sólo con unas simples vendas que le tapan lo justo y necesario…

Y, como todo buen hombre, el muchacho no pudo resistirse y salió corriendo al baño (NA: HAHAHAHA SIEMPRE QUISE HACER ESTOOO!)

Luego de unos 10 minutos, el susodicho apareció (Con un pote de crema para las manos y una servilleta con la cual se estaba frotando la mano izquierda) y dijo "Vamos a encontrar ese punto!"

------- 6 horas después -------

"¡KUSOOOOOO! NO ENCUENTRO EL MALDITO PUNTO… Ya busqué en todos lados!..."

(Un pequeño Sasuke vestido de diablito le dice: "¿Tooooodoooooosss?")

"… K…K…K…Kuso…"

Había un punto… Había un sitio en el que él no había probado: La entrepierna.

"Vamos Sasuke, ánimo, no eres un pervertido, lo haces para que despierte. No eres un pervertido, no lo eres"

La atrajo hacia sí y puso una mano en su pierna (La de ella). Poco a poco fue subiendo, cada vez más colorado. La dejó caer.

"Kuso¿por qué no puedo?..."

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la levantó de la misma manera y presionó esa parte que sólo las mujeres tienen.

La muchacha empezó a moverse. Primero levantó la cabeza, para luego pasar a levitar, mientras las vendas se salían una a una (Agradézcanle al pelo que a veces le servía para taparse)

"… Chii?" Dijo la muchacha.

Así comienza esta historia. Y así comienzan las aventuras y desventuras de ese chico aparentemente normal: Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Yo sé que es muy porrero hacer un fic así… Pero… No pude resistirmeee!... Muy gracioso! XD…

Para los que no vieron chobits, como veran, la historia es un tanto extraña. Puse que Sakura siga diciendo "Chii" porque decir "Sakura" quedaría MUUUUYY PEDORRO!... Así que déjenme con el "Chii" en paz!...

Weno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo babe!... ;D…

Besos, besos, besos!

_Yuffie Kisaragi_

_Wutai no kunoichi_


	2. Me

Second chapter!... Yeah! ;D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chobits**

_Capítulo II: "Me"_

"...Chii?" Dijo la muchacha de cabellos largos hasta el suelo cuya mirada se detuvo en Sasuke.

"Chii…?" Le 'dijo' mientras se acercaba gateando hacia él. Cuando llegó donde el muchacho estaba se le tiró encima al grito de "Chii! " con mucha alegría.

Estado de Sasuke: HEMORRAGIA NASAL. La sangre brotaba de su nariz por el simple hecho de tener a Sakura desnuda acostada sobre él.

"K…Kuso, Sakura, levántate - Le pidió el Uchiha – Aún no entiendo por qué te tiraron a la basura…"

Sakura tomó con su mano la camisa de Sasuke y lo miró con cara de perrito degollado (N/A: Así se le dice a la cara triste)

"S…Sakura?... ¿Piensas que te dejaré de nuevo allí?... – Le acarició la cabeza – No… No haría algo así"

El rostro de la kunoichi se iluminó y se lanzó sobre él otra vez. "Kuso, se siente tan bieeeennn…"

El un movimiento brusco la levantó y empezó a buscar ropa para ella (No sin antes darse una vuelta por el baño y salir de nuevo con crema en las manos…). Si alguien llegaba a aparecerse en el departamento pensarían que tenía allí a Sakura y que estaban juntos y que él disfrutaba viéndola desnuda (Inner Sasuke¡Vamos, como si no lo hicieras!). Lo único que encontró fue una camiseta blanca. La muchacha se la puso y le quedaba muy grande. "Kuso, debo tener otra cosa!..." Sasuke revolvía sus cajones. En eso, tocaron el timbre.

"¿Quién mierda toca el timbre a las 5 de la mañana?". Era Tsunade. "Ts...Tsunade-Sama!" El Uchiha la invitó a pasar.

La hokage fue directamente al cuarto del chico. "Eto… Sasuke…"

"Nanda?" (N/A: Viene a significar algo así como un "¿Qué?" o un "¿Qué pasa?")

Tsunade señalaba con cierto desagrado a Sakura imitando las poses de las fotografías que aparecían en una revista porno.

Sasuke paró en seco. "KUSOOOOOO!... ENCONTRÓ LAS REVISTAAAAS…!" Pensó para sí y dijo "Este… Tsunade… Yo…"

"Sakura" Dijo Tsunade.

"… Chii?" Fue lo único que le dijo. "Esto es grave" declaró la hokage.

"¿Qué tiene?"

"Es que… No sé como explicártelo, Sasuke. Ella se ha convertido en una especie de robot y ha olvidado la mayoría de las cosas que ha aprendido. Vas a tener que enseñarle, por ejemplo, a hablar"

Sasuke se imaginó la escena: Una chibi Sakura con cara niñita inocente y él como niñera… Luego, pasó al lado pervertido y fue corriendo al baño.

"Ya, Sasuke, cálmate, ya vas tres veces en un solo día!..."

La hokage ya estaba al lado de la puerta. "Ante cualquier problema, llámame¿sí?"

"Sí, Tsunade-Sama"

"Hasta luego, Uchiha" El ruido de la puerta se escuchó cual caída de una roca en un pozo que no parece tener fondo. Un ruido seco.

Se dio vuelta. HEMORRAGIA NASAL, Sakura seguía imitando poses. Por cuarta vez al baño.

"Tengo que buscar ropa a tu casa, no te puedo dejar así vestida… Ve tú a saber qué te hizo mi hermano…" Dijo el Uchiha mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica, que sonreía cual chica pequeña.

"Chii…" decía Sakura mientras saludaba con la mano. Sasuke dijo "Cuando una persona se va, debes decirle _Iterashai_" (N/A: Significa algo así como "Ve con cuidado")

"…I…te…rashai… Iterashai"

"¡Muy bien, Sakura! Eto… ¿Recuerdas mi nombre?"

"Chii?"

A Sasuke en ese momento se le partió el alma. 'No te das cuenta que tienes algo hasta que lo pierdes'. Al Sasuke de hacía una semana no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo que Sakura lo halla olvidado… ¿Pero por qué a este Sasuke le dolía tanto?

El muchacho se señalo y dijo "Sasuke"

Sakura lo miró, lo señaló y dijo "Sa…su…ke"

"¡Muy bien, Sakura!" Le dijo con euforia el chico, pero para su sorpresa la muchacha señaló una mesa y dijo "¡Sasuke!". Ahora señala el teléfono "¡Sasuke!". Ahora señala una olla "¡Sasuke!"

"Algún día te enseñaré que Sasuke no significa señalar con el dedo" bufó el Uchiha. Sintió de repente que Sakura lo abrazaba por la espalda. "Volveré pronto…" La kunoichi se separó de él y lo miró con esa cara que podría convencer a cualquiera de tirarse de un 17to piso.

El chico entró por la ventana del cuarto de Sakura. "Muy bien… Su vestido rojo, ese que lleva siempre está en sobre la cama"

Sasuke revisó el placard de la muchacha y no había nada en él. Tomó el vestido rojo y antes de volver a irse por la ventana se detuvo en seco¡Ropa interior!... ¡Eso le faltaba! Miró con cara de desagrado el cajón que él suponía contenía aquella ropa.

Lo abrió y simplemente encontró cartas, fotos de ella misma cuando era pequeña, un manga que decía "DNAngel" (Por lo menos, eso había leído él) y un pequeño librito. La curiosidad se metió por los poros de su cerebro y lo abrió. Todos eran poemas, cartas, frases para él. TODO era para él. La tinta no se leía muy bien porque se notaba que alguien había llorado sobre el papel… Abrió el siguiente cajón y allí se encontraba toda su ropa interior. Se detuvo a mirar cada prenda minuciosamente… Para cerciorarse de que iba a llevarle todo en buen estado, sí sí, claro…

Metió todo dentro de una bolsa y partió hacia su casa. Cuando llegó se chocó con una mujer.

"Gomenne, Uchiha-San!..." Dijo la muchacha. "Hibiya-San" Dijo Sasuke cuando la vió.

"Fui a tu casa a dejarte las cartas – Esta mujer era la encargada del edificio donde Sasuke vive – Y me atendió una niña muy bonita y simpática… Me contó que fuiste a comprarle ropa, así que le dejé un vestido que ya no me queda más¡ojalá no te moleste!"

"No, muchas gracias Hibiya-San" Le agradeció Sasuke sin abandonar su tono frío.

"¡Mucha suerte¡Hasta luego, Uchiha-San!" La mujer salió corriendo mientras con la mano saludaba al protagonista de esta historia.

Sasuke subió a su casa. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sakura vestida con un hermoso vestido marrón (N/A¡Los que conocen Chobits sabrán de que vestido hablo, Diosss, es muy lindo!)

"SASUKE!..." Gritó la muchacha cuando lo vio entrar y se le abalanzó. Logró que este cayera al suelo y ella sobre él. No se levantó no solo el vestido que llevaba sino también la temperatura del chico y otra cosa se levantó pero lo dejo a su imaginación.

El Uchiha corrió lentamente a la chica y fue corriendo al baño (¡Creo que ya vamos 5 ó 6 veces!... ¡Dejá de hacer manualidades, Sasu!...)

"Dios, este día va a ser muy largo…" Bufó Sasuke mientras salía del baño frotándose una mano aparentemente cansada. Buscó a Sakura y la encontró en su cuarto colocándose la ropa interior. ¿No tengo que decirles qué hizo, no¡Es que si lo digo ya sueno muy repetitiva!...

Luego de "eso" nuevamente, salió del baño con una mano ya directamente acalambrada y se tapó los ojos antes de entrar a su cuarto. Cuando los abrió vio a Sakura acostada en su cama completamente dormida.

Sasuke se acostó al lado de ella y se durmió también.

En los sueños de la muchacha de ojos verdes se apareció una figura exactamente igual a la suya que se acomodaba un traje negro de cuero ajustado.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos…" Le dijo su Inner que había adquirido un lugar en su sueño.

* * *

UHF, sí que tardé!... Pero piénsenlo así, subo todos mis fics de una XD!...

El próximo capítulo va a tardar eh!...

Y así es: la Inner Sakura va a ser Dark Chii en esta versión XD… Chitose Hibiya re colada, y Sumomo… NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEAAA!... Pero quiero hacer aparecer a Sumomo!...

Ahora la historia se va a ir un poco a la mierda. Digamos que no va a tener tanto que ver con Chobits. Sí el tema del libro y de las apariciones constantes de "Dark Sakura" (XD!) pero quiero poner cómo reaccionarían todos al ver a Sakura así y en manos de Sasuke… Bueno, en mano de Sasuke porque creo que una ya le quedó inválida de tanto usarla!... XD (Dios, qué mente pervertida la tuya!...)

A callar, inner de mierda! ¬¬ Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Besos, besos, besos!

_Yuffie_


End file.
